Life on Aëran
Beasts and Kyronos But when the Great Wars were over the Lords of Aëran felt that the world was empty. So with the powers of the Sea's Quastë created the first grass plains, and greenness filled the world. Then the tree's were created and other forms of founa, plants and bushes and flowers of beauty. The world was filled with blooming of nature and founa and the first beasts arose from the Sea's. The first creatures swam in the sea and crawled out of the ocean to walk on land. After centuries Arthes evolved them into greater beasts that walked the forests of Aëran. The longevity of the Beasts of Arthes was of paramount importance to the Alras. But Altüs wanted to create a new form of intelligent beings. With the Stars of Light and the power of Thought he created an intelligent group of beings called the Kyronos. He gave them the gift of thought and language and they wandered the plains of Aëran, worshipping the Alras. They settled in their own lands and founded the Kingdoms of Kyroth high in the mountains. The Kyronos were less powerful than the Alras but immortal still. Altüs ordered them to perserve and protect the life on Aëran so that they could return to the realm of Arë. Altüs put each of the most powerful Kyronos in charge of a certain aspect of life. Qyreth was the Lord of Order and Justice, Syroth the Lord of Prosperity and Wealth, Valeriana the Lady of Beauty and Love, Elythia Lady of Friendship and Peace, Quranius the Lord of Wisdom and Reason and Thormerus the Lord of War and Strength. Altüs named Qyreth as Lord of the Kyronos and King of Aëran. The Illanur After years of prosperity the Kyronos expanded their knowledge and learned new language and song and discovered the mysteries of the world. Because the rule of Aëran was left to the Kyronos they asked the Alras to create a new race of creatures that would inhabit the earth, an intelligent race of beings that would serve in their name. Altüs granted the wish of the Kyronos and gave their new children the gift of Thought. They named them the Illanur, fair and tall beings that wandered the earth. The Illanur settled their kingdom on the eastern parts of Aëran and called their city Velios. Their lands were fertile and rich and it gave them endless wealth and happiness. They called the Kyronos Gods and based their society on their rules. Their laws were formed by the values of Qyreth the god of Order and Justice, and their way of trading on the wisdom of Quranius and Syroth, the way they respect eachother and hold eachother dear was of the values of Elythia the goddess of Friendship and Peace, the beauty of things and the loving of eachother on Valeriana and at last Thormerus gave them strength in times of conflict. They were their guidance. Long did they prosper in the city of Velios and the beauty of the city was of legend, towers as high as mountains, gardens as beautiful as the founa of the earth and houses of stone and wood that were of the finest recources in the world. The Amrak The Faldor grew jealous of the races that the Alras had created, the Kyronos and the Illanur. So they wanted to create races of their own. They asked the help of the Kyronos and the Alras to make a new race of creatures, although Altüs gave them the power of Thought and Tongue he did nog grant them immortality for that was only for the purest of races. The creatures that came out of this creation were called the Amrak, short, sturdy and ugly looking creatures, hairy and stubborn. They lived high in the mountains and could resist cold unlike any other creature on Aëran. The Faldor wanted to shape these creatures into their own values and standards but they soon turned to the worship of the Kyronos and the Alras. They departed from the Northern Lands and went east. There they settled and founded the Empire of Belderok. The God that the Amrak worshipped the most was Syroth because their love for metals and riches were greater than any other race, and they based their ways of trading in his wisdom and logic. Their cities were of great stone and metal, citadels carved in the mountains and walls as high as strong as metal and steel. In these Elder Days the Illanur and Amrak were at peace and great voyages of trade and wealth were exchange and they lived in prosperity for centuries. Although the Amrak were mortal they lived long lives that reached to the age of 300. The Ogrok The Faldor were furious that the Alras and Kyronos stole their race from them and decided to create a new race, without the help of the Alras or Kyronos. They created the Ogrok, they took the forms and shapes of their masters and were great hidious beasts, with skin as white as snow and eyes as blue as ice. They were simple minded creatures with no compassion or love. They stayed in the high mountains of the North and served the Kings of Winter. But the Alras were outraged that The Faldor created a race without their promission. So they ordered them to departed from Aëran and join them in the Eternal Kingdom Arë. Altough the Faldor still felt anger towards the Alras they obeyed their commands and departed from the world. Dragons In the time of the creation of the Amrak and Illanur the Drakor spawned their own race of creatures as well. Great winged beasts that breathed fire, they were called Dragons. They drank the magma from the earth and breathed fire. They had scales as hard as stone and wings as two time as large as their own body. They came from the Fire Mountains in Belderok were the great pits of fire were.